vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoe Menes
Zoe Menes is an Ancient, the oldest and most powerful vampires on the planet. Sophia is the daughter of Aldric and Nyla. She has five siblings: four brothers named Alexander, Jason, Seti and Lucius, and a one sister named Sophia. History Powers and Abilities Vampire/Ancient Powers *'Super Strength' - Ancient Ones are far much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a ease. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is enhanced. *'Super Speed' - Ancient Ones are so much faster than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, non-ancient hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. Their speed also grows faster with time. *'Heightened Senses' - Ancient Ones have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Ancient Ones possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Ancient Ones can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary vampires, werewolves and humans. Lucius's ability to heal is faster being a hybrid. *'Compulsion' - Ancient Ones can compel the minds of most creatures: humans, vampires, werewolves and non-ancient hybrids. *'Immortality' - Ancient Ones have eternal life and youth. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They also posses an eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. *'Telepathy': Ancient Ones can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Dream Manipulation ' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. *'Near-Invulnerability': The Ancient Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart and magic. *'Day Walking' - Ancient Ones is able to move around during the day. Weaknesses *'Elder Stake' - The only physical weapon that can permanently kill an Ancient, it came from a rare tree from the times of the ancient egyptians, it was the source of a witches power to help Nyla have children. Nyla destroyed the tree to protect her children, but one stake was saved. Its whereabouts is currently unknown. *'Hybrid Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't hurt Ancients, only a bite from Lucius will weaken them and gives them the same sort of affect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the affect lasts for a few hours. *'Magic' - A Witch with an enormously high amount of power can hurt or imprison Ancients but cannot kill them. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate.